


Forever With You

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Sebastian can't wait to be married to you. But he has to wait thirty more unbearable minutes and apparently isn't the only impatient one.





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian is really excited. Like, _I'm about to marry my best friend in the whole world and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together_ excited. Because that’s what he’s going to be doing in just thirty minutes. In just half of an hour, he’s going to be standing in front of you, reciting the vows he's basically been wanting to say to you since he's known you. 

A timid knock on the dressing room door tears him from his thoughts. He turns around from his spot in front of the window looking out onto the beautiful display in the garden where he will be pledging his forever to you. "Yeah?" You open the door just a crack and he turns to see a sliver of white fabric. Quickly he turns away. "You're not supposed to be in here, babe, it's bad luck!"

He hears the rustling from your dress and your arms encircle him. Sebastian looks down, your pretty freshly painted nails come into view as they settle on his stomach. Even though he hasn’t seen you yet, he knows you look perfect. You always look perfect to him.

"I-I'm sorry, I just..." A soft giggle escapes you, making him smile and his stomach flutter like it was the first time he'd seen you. "This is happening. After all the planning and obsessing over every single detail about today, it's finally happening. I needed to see you." 

Sebastian's hands slide across your arms and he's holding you to him. He feels your lips graze his cheek and he asks, "And this couldn't wait?" 

He feels you smile against him and you pull back to shake your head. "You mean like how you couldn't wait to ask me to marry you and ended up kneeling on the floor in our apartment before we had a chance to leave for the dinner you planned? No, I couldn't." 

The memory enters his mind and he laughs. Sebastian remembers being so nervous and anxious to ask you, that he couldn’t fathom waiting another second without knowing if you were willing to be his wife, to be stuck with him the way he wanted to be ‘stuck’ with you. "Touché."

“We’ve got exactly two minutes before our mothers realize that I slipped away. Hold me just a bit longer?”

He hums contentedly. “Yeah.” His attention goes back to the guests being seated into the chairs, decorated in your favorite color. Everyone’s chatting, happy and excited to be there. _Not as excited as he was to be there._ The wedding arch was decorated impeccably with your favorite flowers, the ones he used to bring to you when he picked you up for each date. “It looks beautiful, sweetheart. It’s gonna be perfect.”

“I know… I wish it would hurry up and be three o’clock already.” You groan and Sebastian takes his left hand from your arms only to glance at his watch before he returns with a squeeze. 

“Only twenty seven more minutes, babe. Twenty seven more minutes and I’m officially yours, on paper.” He adds quickly.

“You and the cake.”

This sends a burst of laughter out of Sebastian. “The cake!?” Shaking his head, he rubs your arms slowly, savoring the way your skin feels against his. “That’s what this whole thing has been about, hasn’t it? You just want your wedding cake.”

“Damn, you caught me.” He can hear the smirk in your voice and he knows you’re kidding. He thinks it’s cute how much you love cake. You have no clue about his plan to smash cake in your face later and it prompts his own smirk. It was probably a pretty predictable thing to do at a wedding, but the two of you never talked about it, so he thinks it will catch you off guard.

“But seriously-” The sound of your name being called by some very distressed familiar sounding women come from the other side of the door, interrupts him.

“I’m in here!” You call before sighing. “Busted.” You mumble before the door swings open.

“Oh thank goodness! I thought you ran away!” Your mother sounds out of breath and he can hear remnants of a shaky voice.

“Mom!”

“Well, what was I supposed to think when you suddenly disappeared? This was the last place I was going to look. I didn’t want to scare poor Sebastian. Now get out of there, it’s bad luck, you know!”

“Told you.” He whispered and you gently slap him on the back.

“I know, I know. I’ll see you soon, Mr. Stan.”

“See you, _Mrs. Stan_.” He isn’t sure if the gesture affects you like it does him, but it makes his heart flutter at the sound. He glances at his watch again once you leave him. Twenty six more minutes.

“Seriously! What were you thinking, young lady?” This time, it’s _his_ mother he hears scolding you now and he stifles his laughter.

“He was a perfect gentleman. He didn’t even look.” He hears your hushed response to your mother and it makes him smile for what seems like the millionth time today and it certainly will not be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has finally made it. You’ll be walking down that aisle any moment now and he anxiously awaits his chance to exchange your vows and wedding rings so that he can call you his.

Sebastian checks his watch for what seems to be the hundredth time. 

Two minutes more and you’ll be walking down that aisle. Why does that seem longer than the twenty five minutes he spent waiting after you’d left his dressing room? 

He taps his foot and looks around the garden at all the family and friends the two of you invited to witness your special day. Both sides are filled with people who love the two of you and he can hear them; the chattering and whispers of how excited they are for you and how gorgeous everything looks and of course there are comments about how anxious _he_ looks. If only they knew.

If only they knew how knotted his stomach feels or how close he is to going back into that building and dragging you up that aisle himself. As he politely smiles into the crowd, Sebastian imagines how disappointed your father would be if he were to rob him of his duty of escorting his precious daughter down the aisle and giving her away. _Definitely not a good idea._

He begins chuckling to himself, but immediately sobers up when his best man nudges him. “Here she comes.” He whispers as the music changes. When the violins begin their sweet melody of the traditional Wedding March tune, Sebastian straightens up and he looks for you at the end of the aisleway. He was so deep in thought about you that he hadn’t realized your two groomsmen and bridesmaids made it down the aisle and had joined him in waiting for you.

The moment he sees you coming, any thoughts of moving quickly escape him. He’s rooted to that spot and he refuses to move until the two of you say ‘I do.’ Any thought or image he’d had of how you would look today are in vain. He never could have predicted how much you would take his breath away.

“Holy shit babe…” He utters under his breath as he watches you gracefully strut down the aisle with your father, your eyes never leaving his. You’re smiling widely and visibly shaking with excitement, and it makes him laugh softly.

Excitement bubbles in his chest as you get closer and closer, you’re nearly to him now and he wishes the two of you would hurry. 

“Who gives this woman to be married to this man?” The officiant speaks beside him and Sebastian realizes he had forgotten he was even there. To be honest, the moment he saw you walking down the aisle, he forgot about everyone else and only saw you.

“Her mother and I.” Your father extends his hand toward Sebastian and shakes his hand firmly, before he turns and kisses your cheek. He then hands you off to Sebastian and you settle into your places in front of the officiant. Your maid of honor takes the bouquet from your hands and stands back off to the side.

“Hi.” Is all he knows what to say. 

“Hi.” Your eyes are glossy and your hands are trembling. “Ready?”

“I’ve _been_ ready.” He whispers back and the two of you laugh.

“Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today…” Sebastian doesn’t mean to tune him out, but it’s as if you two are the only ones in the garden. His eyes roam your appearance, from your hairstyle to the details of your dress and he can’t believe how lucky he is.

“You’re stunning.” He mouths and loves the way your cheeks tint pink. 

“Not so bad yourself.” You mouth back, giving his hands a light squeeze.

As the officiant speaks about what true marriage is, Sebastian gets lost in your eyes and your smile warms his heart. There is no doubt in his mind that you want this as much as he does. The trance only breaks when he hears his name followed by, “Will you please begin with your vows?" 

Sebastian clears his throat, taking a deep breath before starting. "I pledge to you, darling little love of mine,” He chuckles, unable to hold down his giddy urges that bubble up inside of him, “to give you an endless love that will defy time and space. A love that will continue to exist through any sickness and any obstacle we may come across. I promise to always listen to what you have to say and to confide in you always so that we may never stray from our open and honest communication. Through this vow, I promise to always support you and to be the best partner that I can through this beautiful journey we take together. Forever and always, babe.”

By the time he’s done, the tears he’d held back were dripping down his cheeks. You reach up and wipe them away with your thumbs, your eyes are glossy and you’re smiling wider than he ever thought possible.

“That was beautiful, Seb.” You whisper and the two of you laugh at his tears.

Now it’s your turn and the two of you regroup; Sebastian making sure his face is dry and re-grasping your hands when he’s finished. “Okay, I’m good.” He assures you as he rolls his shoulders back and sniffs, making the audience laugh.

“Sebastian…” You start and then sigh happily. “My best friend, my soulmate. I promise from the bottom of my heart to love and cherish you with every fiber of my being. To take care of you when you’re sick and lift you up when you’re down.” He notices you take a shaky breath, laced with heavy emotion and rubs your hands with his thumbs encouragingly, “I vow to always stand by you no matter what life throws at us and to always put your needs before mine. This… is my eternal promise to you.”

Now it’s his turn to be the grinning fool. He loves you so much and thinks the vows you both came up with were beautiful. His heart is warm and full as the two of you exchange your rings. The rest of the ceremony is a blur as you perform the sand portion of it and the officiant continues on with the ending announcement.

"By the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife.” He takes a brief pause. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Sebastian cups your face between his hands and kisses you passionately before you have a chance to react. The crowd goes wild, and he hears some of his friends yelling _whoop whoop!_

He breaks apart from you, laughing as you do and turn to face the crowd with joint hands. His eyes survey the audience with the intention of creating a mental picture of this moment. He glances down at you, meeting your eyes and leans down to kiss your cheek. “I love you.” He whispers and you repeat it back to him. 

“Now let’s go get cake!” You squeeze his hand and he grins.

“I’m getting my cake in the backseat of that limo.”

He revels in your gasp and when you hit him in the chest with a surprised laugh, he can’t help but laugh himself. “Sebastian!”

The music has changed to something more upbeat and he escorts you back down the aisle like a proud husband. He watches you smile and wave your bouquet at certain people and mouth things that he doesn’t catch rather than do the same, because he just can’t take his eyes off of you. 

_You’re finally his. _


End file.
